Pedicle fixation is a common means to repair and attach vertebra relative to each other. It generally involves the insertion of a pedicle screw in two or more adjacent vertebral members and attaching a rod to each screw to eliminate movement between the members. The proper placement of pedicle screws in bony vertebral structures is critical in performing successful spine procedures. However, many surgeons are apprehensive when they must determine the proper placement of pedicle screws. Inaccurate placement greatly enhances the risk of screw malposition and other significant anatomical circumstances during surgery.
Image guidance is most commonly used to locate and identify the proper placement of pedicle screws. However, this process wastes valuable operative time and is done at great expense. It also increases patient risk of infection, pressure sores, blood loss, and the accompanying risks associated with general anesthesia. Prolonged exposure to fluoroscopic x-ray may also result in radiation burn and genetic mutation, resulting in malignancies.
There is thus a critical need for an instrument which will allow the surgeon to identify the correct entry point of a pedicle screw, thus obviating the need for image guidance and x-ray identification of the proper point of entry.